kingdomoffiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Wiki Page
Customizing and creating a Wikia article isn't something most people necessarily know how to do. It can be quite confusing at first and while there is quite a bit of documentation out there, it's not really laid out in an easy to understand way. Some things are still very confusing for most people, which is what this guide is used for. Once you get the basic look of a webpage laid out, it can become quite easy to understand, which is what we aim to do here. If you haven't made a character or gotten it approved yet, everything you'll need can be found on our Getting Started page. After you have created the character and gotten it approved by the mods, you'll be allowed to create your wiki page. The first question you have to ask is if you're making an NPC or your Player character. This process will follow creating a Guild Master NPC, but the process is pretty similar for player characters as well. The first thing you'll want to do is navigate to the page for your character like so: This is for the Valkyrie Drive Guild's Guild Master, Thor Senshi, so the url ends in Thor_Senshi. Capitalization does matter, so make sure you capitilize correctly. The page will come up saying that the article was not found and it will give you the option to create the article. If your screen does not look like this, you may have done something wrong: Once you've confirmed your page is the write page, you'll want to press the blue "Create" button underneath the article name. That should bring up a text editor where you'll write your character's information. You'll want to navigate to the source editor, which can be found under the menu button by the Save option as shown to the right: That will bring up a new window where you'll be able to paste in our character template. In a new tab, navigate to our wiki again. In the top navigation, there is a Help menu with helpful links. One of the dropdown menus from there is Templates. From there, select the appropriate template. In this case, I'm making an NPC, so I'll select the NPC tempalte. If you're making a player, click on the player template. Underneath the article name, there will be an option to View Source. Click on that button, as shown here: This will bring up a text editor with some markup and text, press Ctrl + A to select everything in the text box, and then Ctrl + C to copy the selection. Going back to your character's page, paste everything into the Source Editor using Ctrl + V. If should look similar to this. Press Apply Changes. You should have the basic template in your visual editor now. The first thing we want to do is upload a picture for your character. There are several ways to do this, but here's the easiest. In the top toolbar, select Image as shown here: Press upload on the window that pops up, navigate to your picture, and open it. It should change to window that looks like this. Make sure to name your picture something easy to remember, like their name. Look at the file extension to the right of the name, too. Press Apply Changes, and it will open up the picture somewhere in your article. Click on the image, and delete it. It will still be uploaded to the wiki, we just need to move its location. On the right side of the editor will be a large Infobox, double click on it and it should bring up a form to fill out. For image, replace "default.png" with whatever your filename was when you uploaded it and then continue through the form to fill it out. If you don't have any information for a form, remove the N/A. That will make it so it doesn't show up on the finished page. You can always come back and add the information at a later time. Filling out the rest of the template is as simple as pressing Apply Changes when you're done editing the Infobox (your picture should automatically update, if it doesn't, something went wrong) and replacing the text under each section with your own. Some of the text, such as the text under the Stats section where it defines the abbreviations, can be removed completely as it is unneeded. To edit a table, such as the table for inventory or timeline, click on one of the cells. There will be two small boxes that appear at the left of the row and the top of the column, as shown left. Clicking on one of these boxes will give three options: #Insert Above for row, Before for Column #Insert Below for row, After for column #Delete Row/Column Select the option you need as many times as you need and finish filling out the template. Congratulations! You have successfully made a character wiki page! Press Save Page at the top of the editor, and you should now see your completed character page. You can see the page we made in this tutorial right here: Thor Senshi The last step is to add a category to your page. At the very bottom of the article, there will be an option to Add Category. Click that, type in Players if your character is a player character, or NPCs if it is an NPC character. Press Enter once, and then you have to press the Save button to Apply the category. It is considered your responsibility to update your character page. If it is an NPC and you need to add to their timeline, you can press the edit button at the top of the article and the editor will open once more. If you run into any issues or have any questions contact the mods either via modmail or on the Skype Chat.